battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M40
The M40 is a bolt-action sniper rifle designed in the mid-1960s by U.S. Marines who were modifying Remington 700s during the Vietnam War. It fires 7.62x51mm NATO rounds from a 5-round box magazine at an effective range of 1000 yards. Battlefield Vietnam The M40 is issued to USMC and MACV Scout kits on certain maps. It has very high multipliers, a low rate of fire, high recoil, good accuracy and a 6X scope meant for long range engagements. Its high damage can kill an enemy in 2 body shots or a single head shot and its accuracy will make it so it can easily hit a target from 200–250 meters away. Although being difficult to use in close-quarters due to its low rate of fire, the small cross hairs and high damage can prove to be effective when no-scoping and engaging enemies in such situations. The M40 can somewhat be considered an equivalent to the Viet Cong M91/30. BfVietnam M40.png|The M40 as it appears in Battlefield Vietnam BfVietnam M40 Reticle.png|The M40 view through scope, showing reticle BfVietnam M40 Reload.png|Reloading the M40 bfv 11.jpg|M40 Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the M40 is a weapon issued to the Recon kit. It is the only bolt-action sniper rifle featured in the expansion. It is capable of one-hit kills at all ranges in Hardcore mode, even without Magnum Ammunition, due to its minimum damage being 70. It is equipped with a 6x scope by default, but it can equip a 12X High Power Scope instead if the player chooses said specialization. On the left side of the rifle, one can see that it says "Hell Sucks!" scratched in. BFBC2V M40 Rest2.png|'M40'. BFBC2V M40 Reloading.png|Reloading (notice "Hell Sucks" beside skull stample). BFBC2V M40 Bolt Cycling.png|Bolt cycling. M40 BC2V.png|The M40 at Hill 137. M40 BC2V scope.png|The view through the M40's scope. M40StatsBC2V.png|The M40's in-game stats evaluation USMCM40Recon.jpg|An US Army Recon aiming the M40 m40render.jpg|The render of the M40. Range situations BC2V M40 CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the M40 to do its highest damage at 20m. BC2V M40 LR.png|The closest that an enemy can be for the M40 to do its lowest damage at 56m. Zoom level comparision BFBC2 M40 Default Zoom.png|Zooming the default scope. BFBC2 M40 12x Zoom.png|Zooming the 12X Zoom Scope. Battlefield 3 The M40A5 is a bolt-action rifle available to the Recon kit and Henry Blackburn in a Campaign mission. Singleplayer During the campaign it is the starting weapon in Night Shift, it is equipped with a thermal vision scope, straight pull bolt and a suppressor. It can kill any enemy in one shot no matter what body part the bullet hit. It also has more ammunition in reserve than on Multiplayer. Multiplayer It is the fourth sniper rifle available for the Recon kit unlocked at 104,000 Recon score. Comes by default with a 8x Rifle Scope and it only differs from the SV-98 in that it has a faster bolt cycle after shooting, has a faster reload and shoots slightly flatter at long range. As of the recent large update, the M40A5 has had its damage changed and has a new chest multiplier of 1.25. This means that within its 80 damage range it will kill in one shot to the chest. It also means that in hardcore game modes, it will be able to kill in one shot to the chest at any range. Gallery 800px-BF3-M40-1.jpg|The M40A5 in the singleplayer level Night Shift. M40.png|3D render of the M40A5. m40a5dogtag.png|The M40A5 Proficiency Dog Tag. The M40A5 Mastery Dog Tag.png|The M40A5 Mastery Dog Tag. BF3 M40A5.jpg|The M40A5 BF3 M40A5 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the M40A5 BF3 M40A5 No Optics.jpg|M40A5 with no optics BF3 M40A5 Iron Sight.jpg|The M40A5 iron sight BF3 M40A5 Right Side.jpg|Right side of the M40A5 Videos Video:M40|Gameplay with the M40 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Video:Battlefield 3 M40A5 Wiki Video|Overview of the M40A5 in Battlefield 3. External links *M40 on Wikipedia *M40 on Modern Firearms References de:M40 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Bolt-Action Rifles